She Ra Retold
by Joseph Miller
Summary: My telling of She-ra's first encounter with the rebels and her first true fight with Hordak. Please Read and review! More to come!


The midnight rain fell hard, crashing through the tree branches before slamming into the ground. The thin tarp did little to shield her from the icy downpour. Her shelter was nothing more than two poles holding up the tarp. The wind as well as the rain chilled her to the bone. These facts were not surprising to her being she was chained to one of the poles and wearing nothing but a long, brown tunic. She was shriving in the cold but her anger was hot as hell. She just wanted to help them. She knew it was not going to be easy in anyway but being stripped of her weapon and clothes was a total shock. Now they had her chained outside in the damn rain, in the dark with no source of light. Her anger grew with each raindrop. She has to shift her body around so it would not become stiff; wet mud covered her bare legs.

Though the downpour she saw three people approaching. They all wore hooded capes to protect them from the rain. They moved in under the tarp without saying a word and two of them had wooden clubs. The third man went behind her and undid the chain. He stood and offered her his hand; she pushed the hand away and stood on her own. Wet mud speared between her toes. The third man motioned her to follow him as he walked back into the cold, heavy rain. She noted no one had an extra cape for her; she would have to walk unprotected from the rain wearing only her long, brown tunic. The four of them headed north through the woods and she was soaked in seconds. They entered a clearing in the woods where she saw a number of makeshift houses formed in a circle. In the middle of this opening was a large tent, light spilled out of the opening. The four passed the houses and headed for the tent. The third man pointed for her to go inside and after she went in the three men walked back into the woods.

The Tent was large and the thick tarp did a good job of stopping the rain. The only furniture was a round table, three small chairs, and in the back was a wooded rack that held several swords, a number of lanterns lit the area. She saw she was not alone; off to her left stood a tall man; he wore long blue pants, a white shirt and a dark vest. The vest had a shape of a heart on it and the man himself had a slight tan and a thin mustache with a head full of brown curly hair. The others in the room were women. The one near the back of the tent had long white hair and a disinterested look on her beautiful face. She wore a form fitting, and very short, blue and white dress. The other woman was sitting behind the table. She had long pink hair and wore a tight purple jumpsuit with a long cloak.

"Well, Force Captain Adora," she said, "welcomes."

Adora stood shivering but happy enough to be out of the rain. The wet mud slid off her bare legs making a puddle around her feet. Adora tried to stop shivering so not to show any weakness.

"Not in a talking mood?" the woman at the table asked.

Adora did not answer right away for she was very angry and did not want to say anything to worsen her situation. Finally she asked, "Who are you?"

The woman stood and replied, "Where are my manners? I am sorry." she pointed to herself and said, "My name is Glimmer, the woman behind me is Frosta and this handsome man is called Bow."

Frosta yawned and Bow had the biggest grin on his face.

Bow could not stop looking at Adora. Even soaking wet and muddy she was gorgeous. Her long blond wet hair was matted to her beautiful face and her wet tunic stuck to her showing off her shapely body. Her face was claim but fury burned in her eyes. Bow found he was sacred of this woman.

"I do have some questions that need answering," Glimmer said.

Bow stepped up, "we should at least let her get warm," he said. All three women looked at him and he stepped back, Adora stared at him longer than the other two.

"I guess we can," Glimmer said, "but I'm afraid we burned your old clothes but we can find you something to wear."

"You burned my clothes?" Adora asked, "What happened to my sword?"

Glimmer moved her cloak aside, the Sword of Protection hung from her belt, and "I'll just hold this for you."

Adora cling her hands into fists, "This is pure crap," she yelled, "I just want to help you!"

Glimmer moved around the table to face Adora, "The Captain of the Horde walks in here, armed by the way, and she just wants to help?"

"I am no longer the Horde Captain," Adora said trying to stay calm, "Hordak wants me dead just like all of you."

Glimmer stood looking at Adora and said nothing.

"You think I'm so stupid as to walk into the woods in the middle of board daylight, by myself, and try to kill you?" Adora asked.

"Maybe," Glimmer replied.

"Oh, for the love..."Adora started.

Just then a rebel rushed into the tent, "Glimmer, we have a problem!" He was almost screaming.

"What's the matter?" Glimmer asked.

"The village of Wind Breeze is being attacked by the Horde, their burning it to the ground. My brother lives there."

"Go gather the rebels," Glimmer told the man. The man ran out. "They attack without their Force Captain?" Glimmer asked almost to herself.

"I am NOT the Force Captain!" Adora yelled.

"Frosta take our guest to your house, get her some clothes, and make sure she stays there." Glimmer said as she and Bow ran outside.

"My house? Why me?" Frosta yelled but Glimmer was gone, "Damn it!"

"I am not your enemy," Adora said.

Frosta walked forward and grabbed Adora by her upper arm, "Shut up and come with me," she said as she led Adora out of the tent.

Outside the rain had finally stopped but the ground a muddy mess. People were running everywhere grabbing weapons and putting on leather armor.

"There are so few of you here," Adora said, "they will not stand a chance without me."

"I said shut up," Frosta pushed Adora ahead of her; "we rebels are not as powerless as you think."

The two women made it to Frosta's house which was located in the back of the woods. "This is not really my home," she explained, "I prefer colder climates," she led Adora past a barely furnace living room and into the bedroom. "Sit on the bed and to not move a muscle."

Adora did as she was told as Frosta opened a closet door. Frost soon had clothes all over the place looking for something that would fit Adora. She came up with a pair of brown pants, a white shirt, which was a little tight on Adora, a matching pair of boots, and a long coat. After she was dressed Frosta led her downstairs to a small room, "This is where you stay, I'll be back," Frosta told Adora.

"You're not staying here?" Adora asked.

"Hell no! Not when there is finally some action around here," Frosta replied.

"I want to come along," Adora said, "I want to help."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen," Frosta replied.

"If you leave then who's to keep me here?" Adora challenged.

Frosta raised her hands and ice formed around Adora's legs, she fell over, "Like I said you just stay here and chill out," Frosta laughed as she left.

"Bitch!" Adora yelled after her.

Mounted on horses Glimmer, Bow and the other rebels were racing though the Whispering Woods. The Whispering Woods was the home of many of the Rebels whom had lost everything they held dear to the Horde. The Woods was the last place on the planet the Horde did not control and for good reason; it was magical. Racing in the dark the group did not stop as the woods began to chance; mighty trees uprooted themselves and moved out of the way for the group, animals run along and in front the group showing them the quickest way to their destination. Large turtles jumped in the river allowing the horses to run over them. The long miles that would have taken hours were run in a short time but it was still not fast enough. They arrived to a village aflame. What houses stood standing was burning uncontrollably. The burning homes lit up the night sky showing the true horror, human and animal corpses were everywhere. In stunned silence the Rebels moved among the bodies some ran looking for their loved ones while others just cried openly. Glimmer just stood by the edge of the woods letting the rage fill her.

Adora had pulled herself out of Frosta's house and crawled through the muddy mess the heavy rain made the ground of. She needed to find something to melt the damn ice that held her legs immobile. Her arms burned from dragging herself and the added weight of the ice did little to help. She found herself back at the large tent and made her way inside. Adora took a few minutes to rest before pulling herself up on the table. She was once again covered in mud and still mad as hell. Breathing heavily Adora sat up and looked around for anything useful to break the ice. Her eyes fell on the wooded rack that held the swords, "They will have to do," Adora said as she hopped off the table and made her way to the rack. Adora grabbed the first sword she could reach. She started hacking away at the ice but after about five hits the sword broke, "It's a piece of crap," Adora said in disbelieve. She reached for another, "If there all the some quality of the first then this may take some time," Adora knew she did not have time on her side.

Suddenly something flew into the tent crashing on the ground near Adora. She looked over to see a broom near her feet and a few feet away lay the strangest looking person she ever saw.

"Oh, Deary me," the little, old woman said. She was no bigger than four foot tall, wearing a dirty dress, and she wore a large hat that covered most of her face. She stood up, pulled the hat more down her face, "Broom? Where are you?" she asked.

To Adora's surprise the broom near her feet stood and answered, "Another fine landing," it said. The Broom noticed Adora on the floor, "I see someone made Forsta upset," pointing at Adora's ice trapped legs.

"Could any of you help me?" Adora asked.

"AHH...Who's there?" the woman yelled looking everywhere.

"Over here," the Broom called, "There's a girl over here."

The woman walked over and Adora noticed the two slits in the huge hat, the woman must be looking through them. "Oh, deary me," she said, "are you okay?"

"I need the ice removed from my legs," Adora replied.

"Never fear, I can make it go away," the woman said, "My name is Madame Razz by the way,"

"I am Adora."

"Oh, what a nice name," Madame Razz said, "Now to remove the ice," Madame Razz raised her arms and wiggled her fingers.

The ice turned to stone.

"Oops, wrong spell," Madame Razz said.

"I'll say," Broom said.

Madame Razz tried again and the stone turned back into ice.

Adora groaned.

"Okay, I have it now," Madame Razz said as she tried for the third time. The ice vanished.

Adora jumped to her feet, "Thank you very much but now I have to go help the Rebels."

"Where are the all Rebels," Broom asked.

"To Wind Breeze Village," Adora replied, "The Horde will kill them if I do not get there."

Madame Razz hopped on Broom, "We can lead you there," she said as she followed Adora outside. Adora run toward the big, wooden building to the west of the tent, it was the horse barn. She flew open the door, "Spirit!" she called. She heard her horse stomping in the last stall. Adora let the tall, white stallion out, "Are you okay?" she asked the horse and the horse nodded. "Then we need to make haste, my dear friend," Adora said as her mounted the great horse. Spirit looked up at Adora with a questioning look, "I do not have the sword so we can't fly," she replied. Spirit snored and took off that an amazing speed. Madame Razz led them though the Whispering Woods toward the village and they arrived in time to see all hell break loose.

Glimmer, Bow, and the rest of the Rebels were solemnly putting out fires and burying many of the dead. It was not the first time Glimmer had doubts of her Rebellion, the Horde still controlled the planet, her people still lived in fear and the Rebels were nothing but a small pain in the side of Hordak. She was still in her dark thoughts when the attack came. The Warships appeared out of the darkness dropping Horde Storm troopers, and the most fighting of all, the Horde Commanders; Cara, Mantenna, and Scropia. They stood behind shouting orders as the Troopers attacked the unprepared Rebels. Glimmer realized the destruction of Wind Breeze was just a trap to draw out all of the Rebels. She used her powers to blind the troopers closets to her, "Run! Back into the woods!" she yelled.

The Rebels scattered running for their lives but the troopers give chase and then the Commanders attacked, the bug like Mantenna shot stun beams from his big eyes to freeze many of the Rebels while Scropia just tore another apart. Catra stood still and watched.

"We need to distract the Commanders," Glimmer called to Bow, "give the Rebels a chance to escape."

Bow let an arrow fly and it landed in front of Mantenna and Scropia, the arrow exploded, gray smoke engulfed the two monsters. Mantenna closed his eyes against the sting smoke and the stunned Rebels were free from his effects, they ran into the woods. Suddenly a white horse came glalling full speed out of the woods knocking down Storm troopers.

Catra watched Adora riding over her Troopers, "There you are," she growled has she pulled down her cat mask and transformed into a huge panther.

Glimmer saw Adora riding the horse; Adora was helping the Rebels flee. Glimmer and the remaining Rebels made their way into the woods with the Horde close on their heels. Just as Adora crossed the wood line a large, long, wall of ice rose up. Glimmer turned to see Frosta behind her. "That wall will last long against a trooper's rifle blaster," she said.

"Bow gets the Rebels back to the encampment. Frosta and I will hold them off."

"I am staying with you," Adora said from atop of Spirit.

"Will you three be okay?" Bow asked.

"We will be fine," Glimmer answered, "we meet you back at the encampment.

"Give my sword to me," Adora demanded from Glimmer.

Glimmer handed over the sword and said, "We do not need to worry about the Troopers for the woods itself will deal with any that enter. It's the Commanders we worry about."

Frosta looked that her ices wall, "We need to move because my wall will not stop the Commanders for long."

"They are after me," Adora said, "I'll lead them away so you two can escape."

"I do not run." Frosta replied hotly.

No answer came as Catra , in her cat form, leaped over the wall crashing into Adora knocking her off Spirit. Before the other two women could react Scropia broke through the ice wall. Mantenna right behind her.

"Run," Adora yelled.

Glimmer grabbed Frosta and fled. Scropia and Mantenna went after them.

"Why are we running away?" Frosta asked. She wanted to fight.

"We are nit running," Glimmer said, " we are leading them away from the woods.

Bow got all the remaining villagers back to the rebel encampment but he could not stay there, not with the three women facing down monsters. He mounted his horse and headed back.

Adora rolled away from Catra and jumped back onto Spirit and they took off in a fast run, "I can not change unless we can lose Catra," Adora whispered to Spirit. The mighty horse tried to lose the huge cat chasing them but it was to no avail. The pair found themselves racing along a small cliff, at the bottom was a fast moving river. Catra leaped onto Spirit and the three fell off the cliff into the river. Spirit was able to make it to shore but Adora and Catra were swiped away. Spirit raced down the shore after Adora.

Adora tried to swam to shore but the current was too strong. It was everything she could do to keep her head above the water. Turning around Adora saw a tree branch hanging low over the water, reaching up she was just able to reach it. She pulled herself to dry land. She laid there as the cold water stole her strength. After a few minutes Adora slowly stood up and she looked around seeing no one but that did not mean carat was not close. Adora pulled out her sword and held it above her head, "For the honor of Gray skull!" The sword lit up bathing Adora in white light and when the light faded Adora was gone, in her place was She-Ra the Princess of Power! She-Ra followed the river back hoping to find Spirit for Swift Wind would be a great help in finding Glimmer and Frosta.

Bow examined the destroyed ice wall with concern. He looked down at the tracks on the ground, horse prints and large cat prints went in one direction and four sets of prints went in another. Bow was torn between helping his two friends or the gorgeous woman he couldn't stop thinking about. Bow made his choice and remounted his horse.

Glimmer and Frosta move away from the woods, away from safety.

"We need to stop running and fight them," Frosta said.

"We're far enough from the woods so we will try to lose them and head back," Glimmer replied.

"Lose them? I do not want to lose them, I want to fight them," Frosta said a little angry.

"Now is not the time," Glimmer said stopping.

"Then when will it be time? This rebellion of yours is nothing to Hordak. We are just something to amuse his armies."

"Don't you think I know that?" Glimmer yelled in a uncharacteristic way, "Do you_ think_ I want things to be like this?"

"I do not know what to think right now," Frosta said quietly. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, "You are the one who made this rebellion. You give the people a place to be safe but you can no longer protect these people by hiding in the Whispering Woods. Hordak will get to us sooner then later and we NEED to start fighting."

Glimmer said nothing.

"Fine," Frosta started, "now is not the tine to have an argument. We'll lose them like you want and head back. I say we bring Adora in on this. She wants to help and she has inlet on the horde we can use when the fight starts."

Glimmer nodded. Adora seemed capable to handle a rebellion, "Better suited them me," Glimmer whispered.

Frosta asked, "You say something?"

No."

They were in the Barrens. A rocky stretch of land that lead to a ocean of sand. Scorpio and Mantenna stopped dead in their tracks.

"Mmmm... what is going on?" the bug-like creature asked. It had thought they were heading for the

Barrens but ahead of them was not rocky ground but a huge forest.

Scorpia swung her stinger-tipped tall wildly in confusion, "They went this way. So we will too," She hissed.

"Mmmmaybe a trap." mantenna said. It saw movement to the left as Glimmer steeped out from behind a tree, she smiled and waved. Such causal behavior angered Scorpia and she began the chase with not noticing the figure of Glimmer was slightly transparent. Mantenna followed for it did not want to be left alone. The two monsters chased the woman and slowly gained on her. They rounded a tree and saw Glimmer on the ground, it seemed she hurt her ankle. Scorpia and Mantenna moved in for the kill but then Glimmer and the forest disappeared. The two monsters saw they running toward a cliff and before they could stop ice formed under their feet and they uncontrollably slid along the icy path right over the cliff.

Frosta came out of her hiding place behind a large rock laughing. "Ha ha ha. It worked! I mean the look on their ugly faces was priceless." She turned back to see Glimmer on her knees, "Are you okay?"

Frosta asked running over to her friend.

"Illusion is a hard spell for me. It takes a lot out of me," Glimmer answered.

"You sure your fine?"

"Yes. We need to head back and make sure Adora is okay," Glimmer said.

"Don't worry about her," Frosta said, "Bow has her back."

"Bow was suppose to see my people back safely to the woods," Glimmer said a little worried.

"I am sure he did just that and then he went after Adora. I mean, come on, he could not take his eyes off her."

"so?"

"You can't see it? Bow likes Adora. Really likes her. A lot," Frosta smiled.

I never noticed it," Glimmer said. She sounded puzzled and kind of sad.

Frosta's smiled faded, "Well, you've been preoccupied."

Glimmer stood, "Lets just get moving."

Frosta waved her hands in the air and a horse made of ice formed. "This will make getting back faster."

"It is an ice sculpture. It can't move," Glimmer pointed out.

"I did not know you had a illusion spell." Frosta said.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"You don't known all I can do," Frosta said and the horse started to move around Glimmer, "now hop on."

"Probably going to freeze my ass off," Glimmer whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

She-Ra walked slowly back up the river looking for Spirit but also Catra as well. Dealing with Catra in her human form was tough enough but in her cat form Catra was truly a predator. She heard galloping as Spirit ran into view on the other side of the river. She-Ra smiled, "It's good to see you were not hurt in the fall," she said to her beloved companion.

Spirit walked up and down the river looking for a shallow place to cross.

"You can not cross," She-Ra said, "It's too deep and the current is to strong. Stay there and I will see about finding a over." she said. She-Ra turned around just as huge cat exploded out of the trees. The attack was so fast She-Ra did not have time to ready her sword. Catra's claws gored She-Ra's Right side and she cried out in pain as blood flowed out of the deep slashes. Catra's head shot up looking to bite she-Ra's neck but she raised her arm in time and her wrist gauntlet save her from the bite. The huge cats momentum knocked She-Ra off her feet and the two fell onto the rivers edge. Catra tried to use her weight to hold She-Ra's upper body under the water. She-Ra got her hand under Catra's chin and forced the cats head up. Using her other hand She-Ra slammed her fist into Catra's face. The force of the blow not only knock Catra off her but somehow dislodged the mask that transforms Catra into her animal form. Catra landed on the ground in her human form.

She-Ra slowly stood up, grabbing her wounded side, blood trickled between her fingers.

Catra painfully sat up grabbed her head and asked,"Who are you?"

"Call me She-Ra and how you are my prisoner," She-Ra answered as she changed her sword into a pair of handcuffs.

"I followed Adora's sense and it lead me to you," Catra said more then a little confused.

Before She-Ra could respond her attention was drawn to the river by a loud splashing sound. Both women looked to see Bow trying to cross the river. He had a arrow sling in his longbow, "Both of you don't move," he yelled.

She-Ra realized Bow only met Adora but never She-Ra He must think she was a enemy.

"That handsome fool is going to fall in," Catra said amused.

No sooner did she say those words bow lost his balance and fell in.

"Bow," She-Ra yelled as she watched the current drag Bow away Catra forgotten She-ra ran to try and save him. Spirit followed on the other side.

Catra fixed her mask and made her escape.

She-Ra ran trying to see Bow in the water. The current was fast pulling him faster then she could run. She needed Swift wind if she had a chance to save bow but her horse was on the other side. She-Ra looked over to see Spirit keeping pace with her, "I have to get over there somehow," she said. Even with her powerful legs she did not think she could make the jump. The river was too wide. She-Ra's sword could become almost anything she wanted and she was trying to think of something useful. Any type of boat or bridge was out of the question.

Bow couldn't keep his head above water for long. He tried to grab onto a large rock but it was too slippery to hold on to and was pulled away. The panic started to sink in, "No. Stay calm. Don't panic," he thought.

She-Ra keep running with an idea forming, maybe she _could _jump the river. She turned her sword into a long pole thinking she might be able to pole vault across. She turned headed in to the woods after gaining some distance she ran and then slammed the pole into the ground close to the river and vault across. She barely made it, "That was a little closer then I liked," she thought. Spirit made it to her side and She-Ra hugged her horse, "Can't rest. Bow needs us," she told the horse. She raised her sword and a beam of light shot from the power crystal embedded in the blade and it transformed Spirit into the mighty, winged unicorn. She-Ra climbed on top of Swift Wind.

"Are you alright?" Swift wind asked taking off into the air.

"It looks worse then it is," She-Ra answered gently touching her injured side. "I am more worried about Bow then these cuts."

Swift Wind blazed across the sky while She-Ra watched the river for any sight of Bow, "There," she pointed just ahead of them. She could see Bow struggling to stay above water. She turned her sword to a long rope and tried it to Swift Winds saddle and then tired the other end around her waist. She-Ra sucked in breath as the rope rubbed against the cuts on her side. Swift Winds lowered himself as close as he could to the river just ahead of Bow. She-Ra asked "Can you be able to pull us both up?"

Swift Wind turn his head and give her a "what a stupid question" look.

She-Ra smiled, "Right," and jumped into the water. The current threaten to pull her away but with her amazing strength she was able to mostly stay in one place.

Bow felt his strength fading. It was getting harder to kept his head out of the water but before he went under for good something grabbed him around his waist, "what...who" he stammered.

"I have you. Put your arms around me," a voice said in his ear and he followed the order and wrapped his arms around his rescuer. He was lifted from the water and was airborne. Bow could not believe what was happening, he was holding on to a unbelievably beautiful woman, hanging from a flying horse.

Swift Wind flew over to the shore and softy lowered the pair. She-Ra gently laid Bow on the ground as he cough water out. She asked,"Are you hurt?"

Bow sat up, coughing a lot as the strange goddess rubbed his back, "I'm fine. I am usually a great swimmer."

"Even the fish have bad time in that raging river," She-Ra said helping Bow to his feet.

"Look, I am really sorry I aimed my bow at you but I saw you with Catra and thought you maybe a...well...a bad person." Bow said looking a little embarrassed. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"I understand," She-Ra said.

"I'm Bow. It is very nice to meet you."

"My name is She-Ra, I am a friend of Adora and I'm here to help the rebellion."

"Adora! I almost forgot about her! Have you seen her?"

"She is fine. She must have gone back to the rebel base," She-Ra said to relax him.

"That great," Bow breathed out, "but there are two others I am worried about."

Swift Wind walked to She-Ra's side, "Climb up and lets go find them," the mighty horse said.

Bow asked "It talks?"

"You need to get out more," Swift Wind said. She-Ra giggled.

"Why will you not ride my ice horse?" Frosta called over her shoulder. Glimmer said nothing just kept walking. She tried to stay on the horse but too soon her legs, butt, and other parts she did not want to think about, were numb. How can Frosta be OK sitting on that thing? She was wearing a lot less then Glimmer and was happy on her high horse.

"We could have been by now," Frosta said.

Glimmer had not realized the two of them had ran this far out. She hopped Bow was doing alright.

"Bow is fine," Frosta seemed to read glimmers mind, "he can take care of himself and maybe Adora is with him."

"That what I am worried about," Glimmer said.

"What? Worried she will steal your boyfriend?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Ohh! Did I make you mad?"

"Just shut up."

"Rude."

The two women traveled in silence for awhile until Glimmer spotted something in the air coming at them fast. "Heads up," she warned Frosta.

Frosta looked up and asked,"Is that a flying horse?"

"I think I see Bow," Glimmer said, "Lets meet them!"

Soon Swift wind landed near the two women. The flying horse and the ice horse starred at each other.

"That's not fair," Frosta said, "Her horse is cooler then mine."

Glimmer rushed toward and asked, "Bow! Are you alright?"

"Yes, never better." Bow turn around and waved She-Ra froward, "This is She-Ra."

"Its my honor to meet you," She-Ra said.

"She is a friend of Adora and has come here to help us," Bow started, "she is a powerful fighter. She had Catra beat."

"Where is Catra then?" Frosta wanted to know.

"Well...see...I kinda...fell and well," Bow couldn't get his mouth to work.

"I looked away for a second and she escaped. My fault. I am sorry," She-Ra said.

"Powerful but not smart," Glimmer said.

"You are not a delightful person," She-Ra marked.

"Come on" Bow step in between the two, "we are all friends here. Anyway what happened to the two horde members that were chasing you?"

"We have a tale to tell you," Frosta said, "we kicked some ass!"

"And I froze mine off," Glimmer whispered.

Frosta looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing!"

Night had fallen and soon inside Whispering Woods was lite up with multiple campfires. Glimmer was in the command tent alone. She was thinking of the events that happened that day. Glimmer find herself smiling. She beat two of the hordes force commanders. Okay maybe Frosta helped but still she beat them, maybe even killed them. She was not the kind of person whom enjoyed the death of others but she found she did not care about those two. It felt great to finally get a win after all the setbacks. It would have been better still if they had Catra but she escaped and she did not buy She-Ra's story, she was covering for Bow. Did Bow mess up? Again? Glimmers smile faded. Her thoughts turned toward the two newest members of the rebellion, Adora and She-Ra. She did not know what to think of those two. Adora just shows up one night wanting to help the rebellion. What about all the times she tried to destroy them as the horde force caption? Glimmer had a hard time trusting the woman who took everything from her. Was her mother even still alive? Adora said she was brainwashed the whole time but Glimmer didn't know about that. Brainwashed her whole life? She-Ra was more a mystery then Adora. Glimmer knew nothing about this warrior woman, she just appeared out of nowhere. She said she was a friend of Adora but Glimmer questioned that as well.

The entrance of the tent opened up and Bow stepped in, "Have you seen Adora or She-Ra around?" he asked.

Glimmer sunk lower in her seat. She hoped Bow wanted to check in on her and not bring those two women up, "Why?"

"I just wanted to see if they needed anything. I could give them a tour around the camps," Bow answered.

"Haven't seen them," Glimmer murmured.

"Alright then, see you."

"Wait," Glimmer said.

Bow turned back around, "Is everything okay?"

"Why do you, and everyone else for that matter, trust those two? They have only been here a few days."

"They helped us. She-Ra saved me," Bow replied, "You should talk to them more. They are nice women." Bow waved and left.

Glimmer could not debate that, they were nice enough to her people. Hell, It seemed that her people liked them better then they liked her. Glimmer had not idea what to do about them or about the future of the rebellion. Her mother would know what to do. Glimmer missed her so much. She closed her eyes tight forcing the tears back. Leaders do not cry. She failed in that too.

Adora sat on a log near a smaller bonfire. She was surprised how nice the rebels were being to her after they got over the awkwardness of having a former enemy in their base. She explained about the magic brainwashing and most seemed to accept it. The children were still sacred of her because of the horror stories they heard about her. To be truthful about it everything was a little awkward for her too. Adora missed her family, a family she only learned she had not too long a go. She wished she had more time to be with them but she had to try and free the world that she helped enslave. The irony of it. She wondered what her brother was doing right now. She touched the hilt of her sword thinking about how her life had change so much since her brother give it to her.


End file.
